Jun Sagami
Jun Sagami ('佐上 ジュン Sagami Jun) is a supporting character appearing in Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! and its sequel, Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! WGP as a childhood friend of Go Seiba and Retsu Seiba. Jun is a poster girl of the series. She is voiced by Chinami Nishimura. Appearance Jun wears a yellow shirt without sleeves. She also wears a big, red cap with the letters "JUN" marked on it. Personality Jun has a rather short temper. She usually becomes annoyed whenever one of them is doing or saying something stupid. She's also rather ignorant toward anything about Mini4wd, leading her to ask questions to other characters. On the other hand, she is rather impatiant with newbies and novices. However; aside from her slight Tsundere traits, Jun is supportive of both Go and Retsu, and is also friendly toward other people.. Biography Jun is a daughter of Tamotsu Sagami, who's opening a local Tamiya model shop in town. She is a classmate of Go Seiba and one of the closest friends of the Seiba brothers. While she works part-time at her father's shop as a clerk, Jun doesn't not take much interest in Mini 4wd. Worse still is that she barely knows anything about the store's items or the hobby itself. Jun's attitude toward Mini 4wd changes during episode 4 with the Super Downhill racing event. Seiba Brothers prove to be dominating the first half of the race, and with Go barely winning against Ryo Takaba, she adopts Mini 4wd as her hobby, but she is still much inexperience toward it. It is revealed that Jun is an ace pitcher of a softball club at her school. Her throwing skills show up a few time throughout the series, including how it becomes an influence of Magnum Saber's hissatsu technique "Magnum Tornado".by applying the simillar spinning effect to the car. While she stays a supportive character In WGP, Jun has more screentime as she becomes a commentatorfor a few extra racing events in the anime. Machines 'Wild Homerun' Wild Homerun 'is a custom machine adapted from 1/32 Wild Mini 4wd "Monster Beetle JR". as Jun confuses over the types of machine allowed in the the Mini4wd's offcial regulation. However, with the official regulation being banned from Summer JGC event, Jun actually uses the machine to qualify against other racers, but falls behind and eventually retires because of Proto Saber team's air blast attack. 'Homerun Manta Ray Homerun Manta Ray 'is a customized version of the stock "Manta Ray JR" with noticable white color scheme and the "JUN" sticker on its rear spoiler. Homerun Manta Ray first appears in episode 32 when Jun is possessed by a school ghost. While the ghost disappears at the end of the episode, Manta Ray stays with Jun as her machine for the rest of the anime. 'Homerun Manta Ray WGP Homerun Manta Ray WGP is an exclusive machine appearing in a drama CD'' Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! GIRL as Homerun Manta Ray is reinforced with a ZMC bodywork, Atomic Moter Type V3, and GP Chip. '''Proto- Saber JB (Custom)' Jun Sagami also has her own Proto-Saber in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!. It has her name instead of the Proto-Saber JB. Others information * Given her depiction within the series as an cute, innocent, and curious character, it's rather infamous for Jun to be easily associated with Lolicon or similar fetishes. * It is implied that Jun is closer to Go than Retsu, given that they are in the same class, share more screentime together, and mainly cheer for him in the later parts of the anime. jun.jpg|Jun Jun13605.jpg bandicam 2019-02-05 00-55-19-219.jpg Bandicam 2019-01-31 06-15-05-498.jpg bandicam 2019-01-31 06-16-47-428.jpg bandicam 2019-01-31 06-18-29-952.jpg bandicam 2019-01-31 06-12-01-419.jpg da17a6fb03083343952ed2009ad777f9.jpg __sagami_jun_bakusou_kyoudai_let_s_go_drawn_by_osaragi_mitama__412a8b53a1aa17efea9a92a4ddbcf4c4.jpg Sagami.Jun.full.2149619.jpg 13613.jpg Category:Character